


带卡 Pop Art

by three_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_moon/pseuds/three_moon





	带卡 Pop Art

我醒来时，旁边驾驶座上已经没有人了。我正在一片陌生的林子里，一道道阳光从高处树冠的间隙里透下来——天色还很亮堂。看来我这一觉并不算昏睡过太久，毕竟这懒洋洋的光着实不像已经到了第二天早上。  
我推开车门，走在坎坷的山间小路上，寻找斯坎儿先生的身影。 

为什么要寻找斯坎儿先生呢？说来话长。我叫阿飞，不久前加入了这地儿最大的黑帮“晓”，勤勤恳恳地尽一位底层人员的本分：帮居民找猫、替路上的老头老太太拿东西……是不是感觉有点不对？但我绝对所言无虚，我以迪达拉的性别保证。哦！迪达拉！两天前正是他传话：boss的贴身管家黑绝先生找我有事！一时间我的大脑飞速运转，却不知自己是要被砍掉四肢丢进猪圈还是走了狗屎运即将咸鱼翻身平步青云再也不用跟逃跑的家猫在房顶上大眼瞪小眼了……还未想出一个结果，黑绝先生就亲自找上了门儿来。他惨白着一张脸，看上去很像一个真正的杀手。我正忐忑不安激动不已时，他给了我一串车钥匙和一张写着地址的名片，让我陪老大的老婆去找找乐子。

…… 

所以我还是要被扔进猪圈是吧？

加入晓，我就像无力的女孩儿签了卖身契，实在无反抗的法子。也许是有人要整我，也许真是一个普通的任务！可我问了身边的人，迪达拉前辈、角都前辈和飞段前辈都说从没接过这种任务，并且取笑了我整整一个下午。只有伊太刀没回答我，且眼神怪异地看了我一眼。此人性格一向孤高，不理我我也不往心里去。可据说他与老大有点亲缘关系，那个眼神……他是不是知道些什么？阿飞好害怕啊！ 

但阿飞还是硬着头皮上了。

老大的老婆竟是个男人！好吧，角都和飞段瞎搞也就算了，老大你竟然也！但我得承认，老大老婆虽然审美怪异，脸上画着两抹紫色油彩，但的确算得上是个美人儿。他用支着窗台，眼波流转地告诉我，叫他斯坎儿就好。

斯坎儿不仅审美怪异（虽然我没什么资格说他，看看我的面具，我才是最怪的那一个），脑袋也很清奇，青天白日竟然拉我去喝酒。也亏得有个酒馆大中午还营业。他不停地灌我酒，我喝得心惊胆战，生怕一不小心就被潜规则了。

然后我就失去了意识。醒来时就到了这一片陌生林子，我一下子又想到这个斯坎儿会不会是个杀人魔。所以喊他的时候心中有点自投罗网的悲壮，我已经说了，加入晓，就像签了卖身契，这就是我们行走江湖的义气，要杀要剐随他便了！  
踩在枯叶上，响起吱呀吱呀的声音。鸟叫很清脆响在远远近近的树顶。中午喝了太多酒，我感到一阵尿意，于是对着一棵树的树根解了手——这个动作让我感到很羞耻，总像什么动物似的。而树林里仍没有他的身影和声音，我只能往回走。  
离车已经不远了，我看到一棵树，很神奇地在半人高的地方斜伸了一根粗大的枝条。我用手一撑就坐了上去。啊，多么惬意……实在是太过放松，我一下子重心不稳向后倒去，却正好看到一张不像人脸的人脸，差点惊叫出来，一头撞到地上也忘了。斯坎儿把灰头土脸的我提起来，他笑着！

我一下子恶向胆边生，他干嘛要失踪，干嘛要吓我！但他是老大老婆，于是我捂着胸口大声嚷嚷，学那些声音尖细的少女：“哇！斯坎儿先生！阿飞的魂儿都要飞出来了！真是恶趣味啊斯坎儿先生！”  
“好啦，好啦，抱歉呀阿飞。”他好像很好脾气地想要安抚我，眉眼弯弯带了点歉意，手指掠过嘴角一颗黑痣，“原谅我吧阿—飞—”  
“斯坎儿先生可真是个任性的人！”我愤愤地说，“今天下午做了那么多过分的事！”  
“哎呀，那可怎么好呢？”他好似苦恼地歪歪头，手伸进风衣口袋，拿出一颗牛奶糖递给我，“拜托吃块糖开心一下吧！”  
他怎么知道我爱吃甜呢？我接过来，剥开糖纸，面对着他将糖从面具眼孔里塞进来。他好像有一点惊讶，轻轻地说：“哦！”  
过了好一会儿，他又说：“既然阿飞都吃糖啦，那我能不能拜托你一件事呢？最后一件，我保证。”说着他举起了双手。  
“好吧。”我说。谁让他是老大老婆呢。

他让我靠到一棵树上，不要动，然后自己凑了过来，他呼吸一下一下，我的脖颈与耳朵一阵阵发麻。

他缓缓离开我，我刚刚松一口气，却突然被捏住了下体。隔着布料他摩挲了几下，称心如意的，它硬了。他有点愉悦地哼了一声。我别过头，不想看他，但还是忍不住瞟了几眼。他真长了张勾人的婊子脸。如果我是老大，我就永远把他关在家里，不让任何人看他。

他突然矮了下去。我才发现他解开了我的拉链，此刻正跪在地上。他很熟练地张嘴含住了我的阴茎，一只手抚弄着两枚卵蛋。情欲上头，是在令人难以自禁。那柔软的嘴里，舌头像一尾柔韧的鱼侍弄着我的阴茎。于是它充血，变得更大，斯坎儿一张嘴容不下它，一丝亮晶晶的口水流过嘴角那颗黑痣。我的手摁紧了树皮。  
我完了。我想。兄弟们，下辈子再见。我的感伤也很快被下体的快乐冲到了一边。怎么不值？ 

他继续着……龟头突然被紧紧地一吸，那一瞬间让我想起过山车即将到达的顶点……我抓破树皮差点射了出来。他还在不紧不慢服务那一根粗大的阴茎和卵蛋。明明那么饥渴地吞吃着男人的鸡巴，眼神里却带了几分挑衅。他在嘲笑我。我按住他的脑袋撞向他咽喉深处，一道白光闪过过山车翻越云霄。他眉头皱着有点痛苦，吞下了我的精液，然后开始脱自己的裤子。

斯坎儿先生的腿可真漂亮。我真心实意地赞美。他靠在车头上冲我张开腿，不知从哪拿出一小罐润滑油自己做起了扩张。那阴茎立着，他一只手上下套弄它，另一只手并起两根手指模仿性交在后穴缓慢地抽抽插。腿是白的，阴毛是浅色，屁眼是不知被人操过多少次的烂熟的深粉色。穴肉随着手指的进进出出被顶入又翻出，我的太阳穴突突地跳了两下。

将他狠狠按在车身上，撕开那件昂贵的衬衣，脖颈与胸膛处的吻痕是上一次欢爱的遗留。我含住他已经挺立的乳首，用舌尖挑逗，又吸又舔。他很舒服地呻吟一声，扶着我的阴茎对准了自己的后穴。

慢慢地没入，那么嫩滑的肉壁被胀得简直要破开，只能紧紧地吸附这跟粗大的性器。起初他痛苦地呜咽着，但很快痛苦就被涨潮般的快感淹没了。随着我抽插的动作，他愈发紧地搂住我的肩背，我们就像暴风雨来临时海面上的一艘小船，猛烈地颠簸，同舟共济。我很快就找到了他的敏感点，但我偏不要如他愿。他就自己抬起屁股，狠狠夹紧了我的肉棒，难耐地蹭了几下，一边蹭一边叫得更大声。

他故意抬起头，把脸埋进我的颈窝，深处还沾着我的精液的鲜红鲜红的小舌头在上面舔了一下。他一定舔了一口咸咸的味道。可对我而言，是一阵酥麻颤颤巍巍地炸开了。我扣住他的双手，整根没入，大力冲撞，每次都准确经过刚刚故意避开的那一点。他的呻吟逐渐破碎，眼角愈红浸出泪水——就这样子被干到了失神。

随着肠壁的一阵绞紧，他射了，射在我黑色的衬衣上。我故意用指腹摩挲那溢出粘稠液体的马眼，他发出一声脆弱的抵抗的惊呼，刚刚疲软下去的身子一瞬间又绷紧了。

他躺在车上，双腿张开，刚射过精的阴茎垂下。他还穿着那件风衣呢，胸膛和腰腹却都一览无余。此刻他在我面前无力而无神，整个人都沉浸在刚刚性事的余韵里沉沉浮浮。我可以轻而易举地杀了他。  
想到这件事，我就很开心。我把他翻了个身，捏了几下他雪白的屁股，又拍了几下。那声音可真他妈的清脆好听。依我看，这就是一个天生该挨操的屁股，那么紧致，又细皮嫩肉，屁眼里也那么舒服。我将脸凑近，仔仔细细观察，发现那粉红色小穴还在微微地痉挛，穴口的软肉彼此磨蹭。老大真是太幸运了。 

我当然只能再一次操进去，我还没射出来呢。这一次我按着他的腰，他的屁股抬得老高。可以清清楚楚看见，随着我的插入那穴口的褶皱都被撑平了，阴茎抽出事又翻出一点濡湿的内壁。一次次抽插就是他一声声长长的叹息，被肉棒填满和操干的快感一层层累计推他上高峰。斯坎儿先生沉湎其中，意识不清，被一声声情欲的喘息和一浪又一浪的快感烧得头昏脑涨。  
我一面撞击他的后穴，那粗重的喘息与交合的水声响在林间，一面又用手替他撸动阴茎。前后夹击之下，他全身像通了电似的一抖，我也交待在他夹紧的屁股。 

他趴在车上，仍在剧烈的喘息，眼中还一片朦胧着。我没有穿上裤子就蹲下身，看着粘稠的精液从他痉挛的屁眼里缓缓地溢出，像是被微微张合的小口吐出似的。于是我掀起面具一角，舌头顶开穴口，在那湿润温暖的内壁故意翻弄一次，勾出了一嘴自己的精液。我的精液在我的嘴和他的屁眼里。

我帮他翻过身。掏出一张糖纸，在他眼前晃晃，舔着嘴角问：“甜吗？”  
他瞥我一眼又转过脸，胸膛一起一伏。我看他侧脸与脖颈线条漂亮，就从下颌亲到喉结，在锁骨的凸起上不轻不重咬一口。他呜咽一声，不知哪来的力气，一下子坐起,闭着眼。我未反应过来，就被他掀开面具一角，歪歪地吻了一下。他又脱力躺了下去。

回去的路上换我开车。他头歪着好像睡着了。天已经黑了，又过了一会儿开进了他公寓所在的街区。他醒了，悠然自得。滑下车窗，夜风吹去几丝睡意。他又挂着一种懒洋洋无所谓的笑容。  
在门口我们道别。我看着那花掉的油彩和沾满尘土的衣服，一时间也不知道说什么。他探进头还吻了吻我的面具，挥挥手。直到那背影隐进门里，我始觉这是一场不知所云的梦。只有我一身的风尘仆仆和衬衣上斑驳的精斑固守这一片狼藉。又想到我甚至未见到他真实模样，便愈发感到今日是遭到了戏耍。

把破车丢在路边，我沿着草丛和路灯延伸的方向慢慢踱步。走着走着，一辆高级轿车停在我身边。车门滑开，我坐进去，告诉黑绝往回开。其实我不说他也知道的，但我必须要说，每一位有威仪的人都是这样做的。我换下一身脏衣服，面具也丢了。  
很快就到了。我在门口换上拖鞋，脱下大衣挂在衣架上，走上回旋梯来到二楼。正碰上他从浴室出来——湿漉漉的银头发，竖在左脸上的一道伤疤。卸下紫色眼妆后他一张脸神情寡淡，只有嘴角一颗黑痣，没来由地有着几分媚意。

他裸露的胸膛和脖颈浮着深深浅浅的红痕，这使得我想用一切龌龊的字眼辱骂他，要他屁眼里插了震动棒来舔我的脚。但他看着我眉眼弯弯地笑了，我便只能说：“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”他说


End file.
